Freaky Friday?
by Performerx0x0
Summary: After a long fight with Derrick, Massie wakes up in Derricks room...as Derrick! Now after they finally know how each other feels, what will happen? R&R.NEW POST!
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block: Now that Derrick is out and Dempsey's…in? She loathes Derrington, almost as much as fake Chanel. What will happen after a big fight and suddenly she's transformed into…Derrick? Now that she knows what Derrick REALLY feels about her… what will happen?**

**Alicia Rivera: Josh's new girlfriend. Secretly wondering why Massie is acting so weird. Until Massie tells Alicia that she's Derrick. Will Alicia help Derrick or watch it all fall apart.**

**Dylan Marvil: Brand-new diet on board. And as obsessed with it like Harry Potter freaks when the last book came out. She can sense something going on that she doesn't know about.**

**Kristin Gregory: **_**Why is Massie wearing shorts, its winter! And their nawt even Designer! She's making fun of me I just know it.**_** Kristin is super upset. With no guy and her friends ignoring her for reasons she doesn't know, what will happen?**

**Claire Lyons: Is carefree and gummy full now that she and Cam are an "Item" again. Everything is going good until Massie is acting…dare I say…nice? What is going on with the world!**


	2. Who's Who?

**Thanx 4 the great reviews!!! Please review. the begining is a little shaky but it gets better!**

Massie's eyes swelled up with tears as she rushed to the Range Rover. Trying to still look alpha, she whipped her tears and turned around to the PC.

" I can't take you guys home today, but still come over tonight at six for the sleepover." Massie sniffed, still trying to look brave.

" See you then!" Alicia sympathized

" Ya, feel better." Kristin cooed

" I can believe he would say that. I'll have my mom expose him on her show." Dylan announced. Claire just stood there to shocked to speak.

Isaac shut the door and drove off. Massie sat in silence. _Why would he say those things? I was never mean to him, well maybe only because I was trying to look tough for the PC. But that was just to far. _Finally after what seemed like hours in the car she pulled up to the Block estate. She walked up to her room to find her Mac Computer flashing with IM's.

**NYYluver: Hey, Derrick didn't mean all those things. **

**Holagurrl: Hey, how ya holdin up??? **

**Clairebear: I hope you feel better.**

Massie closed her computer and sighed. _I don't want any one to pity me! I'm the alpha, there never supposed to see me cry. I can't do this…._Massie feel asleep.

Meanwhile…………

" Dude, why did you do that, its no way to treat a girl, even Massie! You know Alicia isn't too happy with me right now." Josh yelled

" I don't know why I did it. She was just making me so mad. I mean I gave her the chance to apologize and then she goes and blows it up in my face…. hold on I'm getting another call." Said Derrick

" LEAVE MASSIE ALONE! LEAVE MASSIE ALONE!" at least ten girls shouted.

Derrick couldn't take it anymore. He hung up the phone and threw it down. Good thing today was Friday. He had the weekend to lie low from Massie wannabe's. Derrick picked up his WII controller and layed down.

" YAWN! Boy am I tired. What time is it?" Derrick got up and noticed he was wearing Juicy Couture sweats. _What the…_!_ This must have been some prank that his little brother did. _

" Alex Harrington, Why the heck am I wearing Juicy Couture sweats??" Derrick yelled.

"Honey, who in the world is Alex Harrington? Are you okay? Were you sleep walking again because the doctor said…" Mrs. Block was cut off

" Mrs. Block? What are you doing at my house? Did Massie tell you what I said to her?

" Huh? What are you talking about? Well it doesn't matter. The girls will be here in a few minutes you need to get ready." She smiled

" What? Get ready for what…" Derrick couldn't say anymore. He was pushed into an enormous closet. Derrick walked over to the mirror and noticed he wasn't Derrick he was… he was… Massie!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Derrick yelled

**I hope you liked it!!! I'll try to post a new chapter everyday, but i'm really busy!! Please review! Next chapter will be about Massie finding out she's Derrick the sleepover! Lol**


	3. AHHHHH!

Massie gracefully got up smoothed her…her tacky Abercrombie shorts…wait her tacky Abercrombie shorts? Massie ran to the door.

"MOTHER! What am I doing in ugly Abercrombie shorts? Did Todd sneak in? s I sleep walking again? MOM! Why aren't you answering me?" Massie snapped.

Suddenly a little boy who strangely looked a lot like Derrington appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Massie snapped

" Umm… Mom, Derrick must have fell again. He can't remember who I am." The little boy sounded annoyed

Seconds later Massie heard a faint yell and the thumps coming up the stairs. The lady also looked strangely like Derrick. She whipped up a thermometer and put it in Massie's mouth.

" O re eh?" Massie tried her best to say who are you

" Oh no! Alex go check if he peed in his bed again." Mrs. Harrington said

" What? He? Hello…" no one seemed to understand Massie.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and take a nice bubble-bath with your favorite Spiderman bubbles." She suggested.

" Umm… Whateve." Massie walked into the bathroom and noticed she wasn't Massie she was…she was… Derrick!

**Sorry it's so short!!!**


	4. What I said a few days ago game!

**As I was reading other peoples stories I notice I didn't have a disclaimer! I don't know what it is but I think I should have one. Sooooooo…**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique (well I have the books in my room, but that's it.) nor do I own Freaky Friday (actually I have the DVD)!_**

_Meanwhile back at the Block Estate…._

_So I guess I'm massie. But where's me? _Derrick rushed to Massie's computer to IM Massie when all of the sudden Alicia came bursting threw the doors.

" Heeeeey! You look a lot better!" Alicia smiled and threw her arms around her alpha.

" Why? What was wrong with me?" Derrick asked

" Umm… hello?? Derrick like totally made you cry?" Alicia looked suspicious

Derrick thought for a second. _I can't tell anyone that would mess up Massie for good. So right now I have to be a man…well on the inside. So I_ _have to act like massie and look like her…well I'm pretty good at that. Ahh… but while I'm like this it doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. _

"Massie?" Alicia was looking at Derrick pacing back and forth.

" Umm…" Derrick thought for a moment "Alicia, are you a, a, a chair?" Derrick looked at the first thing he saw.

"No…why?" A smile was emerging on Alicia's face

" Because…" Jeez, derrick thought, it takes some brain to do this.

Half an hour later Derrick new everything there pretty much was to know about the PC. Like Kristin is poor. Dylan has a weird diet obsession. Before Derrick could ask what Massie really thought about Derrick, Claire pulled him away.

" Hey Claire, what's up?" That was waaaaaay too nice. " I mean, what do you want Kuh-laire?' Derrick added a head-bob for affect.

Claire shrugged off.

" Do you think Cam is right for me, I know this sounds weird." Claire looked upset " I mean he's a great guy, but why me? I'm not pretty as Alicia or funny as  
Dylan."

Derrick's eyes were wide open. How was he supposed to respond to this? Cam was his best friend.

" He likes you because your you. You're not like the stupid rich spoiled girls around here. He likes you because you take his gummy worms and actually eat them." Wait this is Massie talking, she wouldn't bash herself " Or maybe he's crazy…or desperate." Derrick walked away.

" I need everyone's attention, please, no…now" Derrick semi-announced

Everyone formed a small circle around Derrick's feet.

" Were gonna play a small game. It's called what I said a few days ago."

" Sounds fun!" Kristin sucked up

" Yeaaaah?? Okay so I'm gonna ask each of you what I said a few day's ago about Derrick…you know so I can erase the L.B.R from my mind. So Alicia you start."

**More chapters soon to come!!! I gotta do my H.W now. LOL please review!! **


	5. The broach

Thanks so much 4 the good reviews!!! I wish this were like a movie so I could show you how I imagine Derrick being Massie. It's pretty funny for my head. Lol Keep reading and reviewing!!

_Bing! _

A ringing sound came from Derrick's computer. Massie threw down Derrick's magazines and rushed to it. It was from…Olivia? _What was Derrick doing with Ditzy Faux-Livia? _

**DitzydukesXoXOlivia: Hey Derrick! R we still on 4 da movie 2nite???**

Massie jumped back from the computer. Since when did they start going out,  
Massie thought. Massie didn't want to tell anyone this but she still did like derrick in spite of all the mean things he did to her. She still cared about him. She hoped her still cared about her to…guess not. Being the alpha she was and being filled with jealousy she started typing.

**Shortz4life: Umm…??? Movie**

**DitzydukesXoXOlivia: IDK… something funny!**

**Shortz4life: Well…ok how about Meet The Spartans??**

**DitzydukesXoXOlivia: ok?? **

**Shortz4life: Awesome! I'll pick u up at six.**

**DitzydukesXoXOlivia: K! Bi Bi!!**

Massie stared at Derrick's computer. First of all did she just make plans with Olivia Ryan pretending to be Derrick? And second did Olivia really put Bi Bi? Gawd, retard…even I'm smarter. Massie attempted to glance at her Coach watch but she realized it wasn't there. She rushed to the Kitchen to check the time. 5:40? Crap she thought. Massie ran upstairs to get ready when she heard the yell of Mrs. Harrington.

" Derrick, darling, come fold your clothes! Oh, and Max ate up your favorite pair of boxers…the one with the purple M everywhere." Massie dropped her draw. Maybe somewhere deep down in that stupid heart of his, he really did care. As massie threw the most decent pair of shorts on she rushed out the door. But something sparkling caught her eye. Her broach! The one she gave him after a soccer game. Then Massie remembered what he said to her a few short hours ago.

" Coming…mom?" Massie flung the door close and ran downstairs.

" Mom, I'm going out tonight." Massie attempted to say

" Okay, get Chives to take you." Mrs. Harrington nodded

She ran outside and became face-to-face with a chunky old man. Who Massie guessed was Chives.

**Ok so this chapter wasn't sooooooo good. But I think I have more fun writing about derrick being Massie than Massie being Derrick. Keep reading!!**


	6. The latest trend!

Thanks 4 the reviews!!!! Ok so here's the deal. I need a beta. So I don't really know how to choose one so yaaa… so just umm… send me a message and I'll look at Ur former stories and stuff. Lol. Sooooooo dorky but I suck at proof reading and stuff.

" They other day, you said that you hated Derrick and you couldn't care less if he died." Alicia reported.

Derrick didn't want to hear anymore. He still liked Massie. After everything she said he still liked her. There was just something about her. It wasn't her clothes or her hair or makeup… it was just she.

" Ok, well that game is over now." He announced, " Lets move on to our next activity…" Derrick was interrupted.

" MAKEOVER!!!" they all screamed

" Sure" derrick said quietly

Derrick had only seen his mother put on make-up just the lip stuff. He was getting worried as Alicia called him over to do her makeup.

" Okay, so I brought all my MAC, Hard Candy. So ya…" Alicia said with a confident smile

" Alrighty then… first were gonna put this on… the… eyeliner." Derrick grabbed what he thought looked like a colored pencil. " So where would you like me to put this?"

" On my eye??" Alicia looked confused

" Right of course." Derrick did exactly what he was told. He took the pencil, gripped it as if it were an actual pencil and drew away. Leaving a brown oval around Alicia's eyelid. As Derrick finished with the makeup the girls were crowded around him and his masterpiece.

" Wow, that's so cool Massie, I've never seen makeup like this before." Dylan said with have _aww_ and have _eww_ in her tone.

" Umm… the latest Teen Vogue, duh. It's the new thing. Everyone's doing it." Derrick lied

**O! G2G… I'll post more soon!!!!!! Sorry it wasn't very good lol. **


	7. Hey girl Hey!

**Sorry it's been so long! I've extremely busy! I hope you like it!!!!**

Massie jumped onto Olivia's front porch to greet her. _If Derrick still liked me, then why would he have asked Olivia out? _It just didn't seem fair to massie. Why were guys so difficult? Of course, Massie would never mention that to the PC. _Oh, no! The pretty committee! The sleepover! Derrick?!?! _Massie sucked in a deep breath and remained cool.

" Um… this is Mass, Derring, Derrick Harrington" Massie cleared her voice

"Olivia will be with you, in the mean time, Mr. Ryan would like to talk to you." The squeaky housekeeper squawked.

Massie's heart jumped. _How am I going to talk to Mr. Ryan trying to be derrick? He's going to think I'm gay… or something. Wait…_Massie had an idea. She popped her collar and pulled some lip-gloss she stole from derrick's mom and whipped it across he chapped lips. She opened the door and she saw a tall firm walk up to her.

" Hey girl, hey!" Massie said

" Son, sit down." Mr. Ryan replied sternly

" Hold on homie, I MUST fix the gloss!" this was easier than massie thought.

" Here at the Ryan home, we don't make fun of one another. My son, Blake doesn't appreciate it, and either do I." He scolded

Massie couldn't control her giggles. Thankfully Olivia ran down the stairs, dressed in faux Louis Vuitton dress.

" Oh, derrick we best be going!" Olivia nervously giggled

" Olivia I think its best if you didn't go a date with Derrick here." Mr. Ryan interrupted.

" Daddy! Why?" Olivia cried

" He said something about Blake." He whispered

" Derrick! You knew I was sensitive about that. Why did you have to go and make fun of him?" Olivia was yelling now

Massie didn't plan to be rude about her brother. Infact she had no idea. But know that she knew this would win tons of gossip points!

………………………………MEANWHILE……………………………………………

MASSIEKUR: Hello???? What happened??? What did you do to Olivia? Did you go to the movies with her?

**SHORTZ4LIFE: Yes and no**

**MASSIEKUR? What happened?**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: Omg, hold on, I'm buying this AH-MAZING pair of designer pants for you. **

**MASSIEKUR: What's goin on??? **

**SHORTZ4LIFE: ttyl!!**

Derrick closed Massie's new laptop and sat down. The girls were gone and it was nearly seven on a Saturday. Saturday! _Oh, no! Soccer practice!!_

**OK so that wasn't good… at all!!! LOL. Sorry I' just so tired! Lol please review!!!!!!**


	8. Emo Vogue

**Hey. Sorry for the delay! Enjoy…**

_Oh, if she wants to play that game! Well... then I will too! _Derrick ran downstairs and called for Kendra.

" Umm…mom? I want to go to the mall!" Derrick said

" Aww… honey, those were your very first words. Did you remember that?" Kendra got all teary eyed

" Yeah…" Derrick rolled his eyes, "Anywho…I need to go to the mall and get some new clothes for my poesy or my gang…something along those lines."

"Mmm-hmm" Kendra cooed. She was way to preoccupied in her yoga

Derrick stepped out of the Range Rover. Ahhhhh, derrick thought. So this is what this mall thing is. Ok, so if I'm going to do this. I'm going to do it right. Derrick rushed through the doors of Salon 'a la hair. 

Derrick stuck up his nose and headed over to the secretary.

" Hello, I am Massie Block M-A-S-S-I-E. And I have an appointment with Jakkob…NOW!" Derrick yelled

" Umm… hold on one moment," the annoying looking lady stated typing," Ahh… yea Maysee, follow me." She got up and led Derrick to a royal purple chair that read _Massie_

Derrick sat down and waited patiently until a tall lanky man came running up to him.

"Ahh… Massie! Bak so soon?" Jakkob purred

" Yes! I'm changing my look! I'm going full EMO! Without the cutting" derrick lowered his voice, " Vogue say's its tacky"

Jakkob looked down at Derrick and snipped away.

" I think I want to dye it. Maybe a black. And then I want bangs! Choppy bangs! And short… a semi- pixie cut!" Derrick giggled

Jakkob crinkled an eyebrow.

"For the sake of Vogue!" Derrick forced a smile

After hours of endless shampooing, rinsing and repeating and cutting, it was done! Derrick turned and looked! Ah ha! Perfect derrick thought. Now time to show the girls! Derrick pulled out Massie's diamond studded iphone and snapped a picture. 

**Massiekur: Don cha just luv it!**

**Holababe: Omg, u didn't**

**Massiekur: I did… its so hawt rite now! I'm about to head over to Hot Topic for some clothes. **

**Holababe: Ok? I just called my stylist for my appointment! Pick me up a Goth tee! Luv ya… I mean…I hate the world!**

**Massiekur: Bye!**

Thank you sooooooo much 4 reading! Its getting pretty good…. I think. And I'm so sorry to say… but while my Internet was down I lost all the beta stuff. So could you send it again? I'm really sorry. But I would like to thank one person- chanelrocks612! She gave me the great idea of this chapter! Thanks a million. So if you want to see anything happen write a review and I'll try! Oh and one more thing… Check out my new story City Girls! It's mainly about Alicia and her new roommate Anna. There all grown up and she lives in Nyc! So totally check it out!

Amazingly,

PerformerXoXo


	9. Life Ruiner!

**Ok, so this one is for ****bribricat ****who said she didn't like what he did to her! So here goes nothing… or something lol!**

Shortz4life: Were meeting ASAP! I'm coming over.

**Massiekur: Ok?**

Crap, derrick thought. Did she see the hair? After ten minutes of pacing Derrick finally the doorbell rang.

" Miss. Block, you have a guest." Inez said over the speaker

" Send her I mean him up please." Derrick said

Derrick heard loud, obnoxious footsteps coming toward the door.

" Derrick Harrington…What did you do to my hair!" Massie yelled

" What did you do to my legs?" Derrick spoke quietly

" I put pants on them, something you can take off. But then you permanently CUT my hair! I look like a freaking emo! And now you have got the rest of the pretty committee changing! You ruining me!" and just like that the famous alpha Massie Block began to cry, " I hope your happy now. I hope this is what you wanted all along! I can't believe I liked you for all this time!" 

Derrick rushed over to her side to try and comfort her. By then she was already out the door. Derrick heard a knock at the door. 

"Wow, that boy pms's more than you do… oh my gosh your hair!" said Kendra eye's wide open

" I got it cut. I don't really feel like talking mom." Derrick couldn't even look into her eyes after what he did to her daughter

"Alright then, you have school tomorrow, so go to bed" Kendra kissed Derrick on the check and the left

Derrick felt terrible. Not only did he destroy his only loves hair but he made her cry. He had to do something. He grabbed his phone and dialed Alicia.

_Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg_

"Hey, Mass! What's up?" Alicia said

" Hey, I know its getting late but I need you to come over. Bring all your hair stuff." He said

" Anything! Be there in a flash! Bye" Alicia hung up

* * *

**Ok… so that's all I'm going to post for right now! Sorry it's short... i dont have an excuse . I have amazing ideas for the next few chapters! But I want to hear from my readers! One more thing you MUST read The New Pretty Committee by Kelsey1234… its waaaaaay good! I wont post the next chapters without 5 more reviews!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	10. SCHOOL!

**Thanks for the reviews!! I love them! Lol. Ok this chapter is for ****candyycane21**** she gave me the ides for this chapter and the next and ****QueenIrene**** who has reviewed like everything of mine!! You guys rock! **

Derrick woke up to the noisy tone of _Teardrops On My Guitar_. He was tired after3 hours of hair fixing thanks to Alicia. He ran his fingers through Massie's honey brown hair. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than the nasty cut he got yesterday. 

"Massie! School! Get ready!" Inez yelled from the kitchen 

Crap, Derrick thought, School? Ok, an outfit would be good. Well, he thought, maybe a nice pink Juicy tee and seven jeans. Works for me! Derrick threw the clothes on and brushed her hair. He knew he was forgetting something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He rushed down the stairs and kissed Kendra and ran into the Range Rover.

"Who first, Massie?" he driver said

Uh-oh Derrick thought!

" Well… lets go to the person I usually pick up fist!" Derrick tried

"Claire, then." Few Derrick thought. Claire would be easy to handle. The others, that's another story

Claire hopped into the car and just starred at Derrick.

"What are you looking at Kuh-laire?" Derrick snapped

" Did you forget make-up this morning?" Claire replied

Derrick would have yelled for Isaac to turn the car around to grab the make-up. But by now they were already pulling up at Alicia's estate. 

"Ahhhhh, Massie!" Alicia yelped!

" By any chance do you have any make-up?" Claire tried

"But of course!" Alicia dug in her bag and whipped out a large box.

Within seconds Derrick looked like a supermodel, Alicia's words not mine. Suddenly he felt a vibration from his bag.

**Shortz4life: What r u wearing?**

**Massiekur: I think it's a spicy pink shirt and jeans**

**Shortz4life: Spicy?**

**Massiekur: maybe it's juicy?**

**Shortz4life: better. When you get to school meet me at your locker.**

**Massiekur: okay, and try not to talk to my friends!**

**Shortz4life: after what u did 2 me… I can't promise anything! ******

After getting the whole Pretty Committee, they arrived at BOCD. 

Meanwhile……

Massie stepped out of the black lexis and went into the building. As she opened the doors, someone called her name.

"Derrick, Derrick, wait up!" Massie turned around and it was Josh and Cam.

"What?" Massie screeched, "I mean, what's up homies?" Josh and Cam looked at each other and continued.

"Coach called an extra practice for the team right now!" Josh said out of breath

Massie started to panic, "Umm… ok? I'll be there in a sec." 

Massie couldn't believe it! Soccer practice? 

**I'll update more later. I have a hair appointment!! I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be AMAZING!! Review please I need five more! Also check out my new story The Flower!!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	11. Period?

Derrick jumped out of the black Range Rover and onto the hot pavement of BOCD

Derrick jumped out of the black Range Rover and onto the hot pavement of BOCD. He patently waited for TPC to come. Then he recognized a voice from the quad-a part of the lawn that practically screamed loser. To derrick's surprise up came Dempsey.

"Hey, honey!" Dempsey kissed him on the check 

"Dude, what's your problem?" Derrick shoved Dempsey

"What's wrong, darling?" he stepped forward

Derrick suddenly remembered who he was. He had to be strong for Massie; he didn't want to see her cry…or him cry? Derrick shrugged it off. He didn't want to make Dempsey think Massie was mad at him. But he didn't want a full make-out session either. 

"Dempsey, I'm not really in that mood…if you know what I mean?" Derrick didn't even know what he meant.

Alicia whispered into Derrick's ear, " You started! No way!" 

"Huh? What did I start?" Derrick asked, confused

"Your Period!" they all whisper shouted

"Oh, right. Of course!" he lied

"Wow!" Dylan said, "What's it like?" she asked

"It's top secret…can't tell you!" just like that, the subject dropped.

What it is a period, he thought? I'll have to go and ask my mom… or something. Maybe she finally understood grammar! Nah, she's not that stupid. Moments later Derrick did what he was told, he waited by his locker.

" Did you see Dempsey this morning? What did he say? Did he try to kiss you?" Massie asked

"Yes, hi honey and yes." Derrick replied

"Hmmm…" Massie thought for a moment, " Don't kiss him, tell him you have a cold sore!" Massie lightened up

"Well I told him I wasn't in the mood, then Alicia said something about a period. Whats a period?" Derrick asked

"A WHAT??" Massie yelled

"A period. They all know what it is!" Derrick said shaking

"Never mind, it's not important. What is, is that YOU have soccer practice right now!" She announced

" No, I cant! You'll ruin it for me! The play-offs are next week." Massie almost felt sorry for him. He looked like he was going to cry. Then she remembered what all had happened and why she was in his body. 

"Well that's your problem!" Massie marched off.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter- Soccer practice!! Yaaa!! Review please!! Have a great Easter! I would have done longer but I need to update my other stories!

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	12. STEPFORDMOM

**Thanks Candycane21 for the idea!!**

Massie walked into the door that said Boy's Soccer Room. Scared as she was, she was going to get through it…alive?

"Derrick!" Massie heard from the right side of the orange and white room

" Yeah, Coach?" trying to pull of her best imitation of Channing Tatum in She's the Man. She pulled open the silver door that lead to the coach's office. Inside it was swarmed with trophies, not a single second place in sight.

" I've been meaning to talk to you, you being captain. As you know are big game is coming up, and to be honest I don't think were all that ready. So this Friday, you're going to host a slumber party, or what ever you call it. For the team, we need to know each other more. Understood?" he asked

Massie gulped. A sleepover? With the WHOLE soccer team?

"UNDERSTOOD?" coach yelled

"Yes, sir." Massie looked down and left. Massie searched long and hard for Derrick's locker, until she came across Dempsey. With his shirt off! Eww, she thought. He has flab! Massie looked at him in disgust.

"Dude, stop starring at me!" Dempsey snapped

" I wasn't, man?" she said calmly

"Just because I've got your girl, doesn't mean you have to go all gay!" he taunted

"Enough!" cam yelled, " Practice, now"

Massie threw on derricks uniform and cleats. She started for the door and recognized Cam waiting for her.

"We need to talk." Cam said seriously

"About what?" she asked

"You… you've been acting weird

Massie needed to tell someone. And what better time than now. Massie assumed Cam would understand.

"You can't laugh, I'm being serious." She was frowning

"I won't laugh."

"I'm Massie."

Cam laughed. " That's a good one, now come on we have practice."

" Seriously, I am. The night he said all those things we switched bodies."

"Prove it!" Cam thought for a minute, "Name ten fashion designers."

" Prada, Gucci, Coach, Juicy, Marc Jacobs, Dolce and Gabbana, Valentino, Vera Wang, Ralph Lauren, and Stella McCartney. There!"

"Massie?" he looked at her

"Yeah…"

……………………………….MEANWHILE/ LATER…………………………………..

**STEPFORDMOM: I'm coming to get you!**

**Massiekur: Y?**

**STEPFORMOM: Well, Alicia told her mom who told me!**

**Massiekur: Bout' what?**

**STEPFORDMOM: Your Period!! Darling, why didn't you tell me! ****I'm picking you up and were having a full girl's day!!**

**Massiekur: k.**

**

* * *

**

Ok, it wasn't excellent, but I'm sooooooo tired! Plus it's Easter! Read and Review I need 10 more review b4 I continue! And read my other stories- OMJ and The Bachelor and The Flower!

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	13. Stacy's Mom

Derrick paced back and forth in the BOCD front office, waiting for Massie's mom. He looked around the room to find anyone he knew and he saw his mother. He badly wanted to hug her and tell her he missed his mommy, but he decided a simple hello from Massie Block would be good.

"Mrs. Harrington!" Derrick air kissed

Mrs. Harrington crinkled her eyebrows and lightened up, "Oh, hello Massie!"

"What brings you here?" he asked. Did Massie get him in trouble?

" Oh, Derrick skipped soccer practice today! Did you have anything to do with it?" she joked

"More than you know…" he mumbled. Derrick couldn't believe what he had just heard. Massie? Ugh, it made him furious, he was the captain?

"Well, it was nice seeing you again!" she smiled, "Tell your mother I said hello."

Kendra had just pulled her red BMW convertible in the BOCD parent parking. She pulled her Prada sunglasses out of her new Marc Jacobs and strutted into the glass doors. _Stacy's mom_ played in Derrick's head. As soon as she saw Derrick she linked arms with him and waved to the secretary.

" Ok, so I have a ton of things planned for us! First we shop, then lunch and then…" Kendra babbled on.

**Sorry it's short, I have to do HW. But I will update a lot of the weekend!!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	14. Myspace is What?

**Ok, sorry for the delay!! Please review!!**

Derrick ran up the long spirally stairs he glanced at for five days now. With ten shopping bags in his hands, he attempted to open the lavender doors. Before he could throw the girl infested bags onto Massie's bed he saw Alicia sitting at Massie's computer reading.

"Alicia, what are you doing?" Derrick snapped, tossing his bags on the floor, "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked

" Derrick?" Alicia mumbled as she stood up to face him

"What are you talking about?" he didn't meet her eye

"I read your IM's, why didn't you tell me?" Alicia asked

"Why are you here and not at school?" Derrick said curiously

Alicia's back stiffened as if she had been caught, " I…I…" she stuttered. "Well…someonetoldmethatyouweremadatme." She breathed then continued; "they said that you or Massie I should say was going to kick me off because she thought that you were cheating on her with, me?" Alicia sat down on purple and gold duvet.

"Oh." Derrick stepped closer to her, " Well, now you know." He smiled at Alicia. And for the first time since he had been Massie he felt like he had a friend.

" Yeah, well you should be glad you missed school Massie skipped soccer practice with CAM!" Alicia giggled.

Derrick had forgotten all about massie and skipping. He jumped up from the duvet and ran to the white Mac. He quickly logged on and went to my space. He signed in under derrick and went straight to the schools gossip page. Alicia looked at him and followed keeping a close eye on the screen.

"Ehmi.." Alicia screeched

"Gawd!!" Derrick yelled directly looking at the day's headliner

_Derrick and Cam…Gay?? _Then it showed a picture of him and Cam kissing in the boy's dressing room.

Derrick knocked the chair down and slammed the door behind him, running down the stairs as Alicia followed.

**Ha, Ha, Ha ok… everything will turn out good, just wait!! Sorry it wasn't that long, I need to update my other stories!! Review!!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	15. Alicia

Alicia slammed her jet-black limo door shut and ran up the steps of the Harrington's mansion. She ran her hair threw her silky dark hair and rang the doorbell. A short pitiful looking lady appeared in the doorway.

"May I help you?" she waved with her feather duster

"Yeah. Is Derrick home?" Alicia said as she peeked through the door.

" Follow me…" the lady said with a monotone voice.

She disappeared for a moment and came back, followed by what looked like Derrick.

Massie started to run toward her friend for comfort, but she realized that she didn't know, nor that she need too. She stopped running and slowly walked.

"Oh, hey Alicia. What do you want?" she pretended to scoff

"Derrick, can we go to your room." Alicia said eyeing the maid

"Umm…sure." Massie said wondering if Derrick and Alicia had been sneaking around

Alicia wondered up the long spiral stairs following up to a navy blue room with soccer stars and pin-ups everywhere. She sucked in the sweet air of _Axe_ and sat down on a red bean bag. Before she could say a word about her knowing Massie interrupted her.

"Look I don't know hwy you're here. And if I ever liked you I don't anymore…so you can just leave." Massie snarled, she couldn't help dissing her friend

"EWWW!!" Alicia giggled, "No its not that." She announced

"Then why are you here?" Massie asked causally picking up a dirty soccer ball from the pizza stained carpets.

"Massie," Alicia spoke quietly, "I know."

Massie whipped her head around, "You do? Who told you?" of course Massie already knew the answer to the question.

"Derrick." Alicia said flatly, "One question." Alicia sat straight up

"Shoot!" Massie jumped as she sat on the floor, she grabbed a pillow and held it tightly, just like old times.

"Why did you KISS CAM??" she screeched

Massie looked down, "I don't know he was just being so…sweet? It was kinda a…a…a spure of the moment thing!"

"Whatever. But Derrick is really upset about it. Not to mention the Cam feels about his gay picture posted on the Internet." Alicia snorted

"Ya, I know. What am I, Massie Block going to do stuck in stupid…yet totally adorable Derrick Harrington's body?" She wined

Just outside the door Derrick's little brother, Alex, was standing with a voice recorder and mouth hung wide open.

**Sorry for the delay I have been so busy!! And plus I have writers block for this story… so help me!! LOL. Comment!!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	16. AN

**OK, so i haven't written in like for ever...because of stressful school! LOL. but its SUMMER!! WooHooo!! So I'm going to be updating all my stories, so be on the lookout :)!! So if you have any ideas i would REALLY REALLY REALLY love to here them because i have a bit of a writers block on almost all my stories lol!! And Freaky Friday has almost reached 10,000 hits sooooo... Yippppppeeeeeee!! I'll try to update each story once a week...but i have really busy over the summer, but I'll try my dorn bestest!! Have a great summer!!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	17. Sooooo Funny READ!

**Ok, so this is a review I got. And I thought it was pretty funny, I mean if you read it you'd would be laughing PRETTY hard 2! Lol…. So read it and the bold writing is me commenting… so funny…**

Like, Oh Em Gee! This story, like, totally rox!

Not.

This isn't a flame, so don't go all "ZOomG!1!!1 Lykk, uu rr S00o meaNN!11!!" _**ummm…just cuz I like the clique doesn't mean I'm a total wannabe**_

It's just non-constructive criticism. _**If you say I need help…why yell at me?**_

Seriously, you have messed up grammatical skills. In dialogue:

" Delivery for Massie Block." Said a awkward looking LBR

NO. incorrect grammar, and lots

"Delivery for Massie Block," said an awkward-looking LBR.

YES. no space after quotes. don't use a period, use a comma. don't

capitalize the word said. use a period at the end of a sentence!

use punctuation. have your story beta'd and at least do a grammar check on

word for the love of god. _**I do love God and when I get to Heaven, I don't think he will mind a few grammatical mistakes. **_

your plot is... messed up. the chapters are too short, too vague, and

everyone is acting OOC. _**Write because you know sooooooo much about writing. **_

And then- there's you. You're so effing annoying... you realize that, right?_** Do I know you? Was I like mean to you and your deciding to get back at me through Fan Fiction…wow I'm gonna go cry. NOT. Seriously. **_

examples:

1. you sign everything Amazingly, Performerx0x0. Conceited much?_** Well I AM amazing…lol. JK! **_

2. ooh I can tell this is going to be a good story! I already know who it is,

or whatever. Dude. You don't announce that you think your story is great,

that's why people review- to tell whether THEY think it's good or not. And no

that you know who delivered it, you're the freaking author. you're supposed

to know.** If you read the other reviews you would know that other people wanted to know…**

3. you're a review (no, i don't think you're an actual ). It's bad when

people are all like, "I want 12 million reviews before I update!" But no. You

need attention so badly that you review OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES telling them to

check out yours._** Stalker much? How in the world did you know that? I mean that's a little creepy…I mean yeah I'm cool and all but don't obsess over me! Honestly thats really creepy. if you hate me soooo much why do you know all this stuff?? FREAK!**_

So, I hope this lovely review has enlightened you to actually put some effort

into your stories and not make them look . _**Not really.**_

GASP! oh noes! now all your lil' readers are going to attack me with,

"OmmiggaWWdd, yOuu are SuchH a !!1!11!" _**Ummm…what's with the 1's?? Grammatical error much??**_

you have a lot of work to do. **_Beacuse you know about writting and stuff. A real mean person( and no i don't cuss, its rude...) would put their screen name so people could yell at them back...i guess someone's a little scared..thats ok...you should be!_**

Amazingly (oh, wait, that's your thing. whoopsy-daisies!),

better. than. you. _**Better than me at what..Yelling people?? Ooooo…NOT!! Listen girl, its not my fault that your some geek who trys to be cool online to make up for your sad social life. I never did anything to you. So have a great summer. **_

**Ok…was that not the funniest thing ever…I find it kinda creepy tho. LOL**

**AMAZINGLY,( that's right I rock)(And so do my readers)**

**Performerx0x0- Heck yeah i'm a performer...next that person is gonna start saying i'm a much better singer and actress... This girl has some seriouc issues...LOL!!**


End file.
